The present disclosure relates to covers, and particularly to skimmer covers for pool skimmers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a skimmer cover that is used to seal a mouth opening into the skimmer housing to prevent pool water from entering the skimmer housing. When winterizing a swimming pool, it is necessary to drain the water from the skimmer to prevent damage. Typically, water remains in the swimming pool during the winter months. Thus, it is necessary to cover the skimmer opening to prevent water from entering the skimmer.